


Years Ago

by 50Lizardsinatrenchcoat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit Sanders-centric, Deceitber, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Podfic Available, Songfic, The podfic is available on my tumblr, i think???, last christmas, link in the notes, remus wants his snek to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50Lizardsinatrenchcoat/pseuds/50Lizardsinatrenchcoat
Summary: Deceitber day one prompt: Humming Christmas musicDeceit is sad and Remus will not stand for this.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Years Ago

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to the podfic [on my Tumblr!](https://void-and-ideas.tumblr.com/post/189419617856/deceitber-day-one-humming-christmas-music-the)

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart… but the very next day, you gave it away…

**Hey Dee!**

Guh-! Oh, it's just you, Remus. Care to join me in the snow?

**If you sit there long enough, your toes will turn black, fall off your body and die!**

Fascinating and helpful as ever. Cut to the chase. What do you want?

**Nothing, really! Whatcha doing?**

I'm clearly not sitting in the snow feeling sorry for myself. No, I'm jolly as  _ hell. _

**You're missing Virgil, aren't you?**

What an  _ astute _ observation. It's not like I do this every year or anything.

_ {Beat.} _

**Bluh, you get so** **_boring_ ** **when you're mopey!**

Because I exist solely for your own entertainment?

**No, that's just an added bonus.** _ {Beat.}  _ **So what are you going to do about it?**

What do you mean? Virgil made his choice. He's a Light Side now.

**So now he's a prime target to screw around with! We could stir up trouble. Would that make you feel better?**

...A little. {Sound of getting up} But  _ no _ dismemberment or lasting damage.

**I make no promises!** _{Beat.}_ **Fine. Why don't we rig their stereo to play** ** _I Want A Hippopotamus For Christmas_** **at max volume at three AM?**

Heh. Perfect. (Fading with distance) Think we can pin the whole thing on Obsession?

**Only one way to find out!**


End file.
